wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Winterlily
x shadows all around you as you surface from the dark emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms x Winterlily belongs to Wyeth. Do not use her without my permission. x darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel alone? the subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone x Description x Winterlily is a small, thin IceWing. She is frail and delicate, and looks like a tiny breeze could blow her over. But like a snowflake, she is absolutely beautiful. Her snowy white scales glimmer like diamonds, and her eyes are a bright silvery blue. Filled with hope and dreams and a haze of sadness. Her crystalline beauty is unique and precious, but every moment that she lives, is one moment closer to her death. Snowflakes melt quickly. She is adorned with strands of diamonds and necklaces and bracelets and anklets. Silver threads covered in white jewels drape across her wings and swirl around her tail. A crystal tiara sits upon her head, and a white veil covers her face. After all, snow melts quicker when you touch it. x you don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear it floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier x Personality x She daydreams of shooting stars and flying through the snow, of the beautiful world more vast than anything she could imagine. She wishes she could see everything, but her crippled form rarely leaves the castle, and she has far less time compared to everyone around her. She smiles, and her voice is kind, but her eyes are clouded with sadness, and when she speaks you can hear all the wishes she know can never come true. x all the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas the shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe x Relationships x Reflection : The IceWing, Winterlily's personal guard, has always been kind to Winterlily and on multiple occasions has snuck her out of the castle to show her the stars, or the snow, or whatever it is that he thinks she'll love. They've been together for quite a while and are close friends, and Winterlily has developed a crush on him. x i will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact so precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass x Trivia x *With legs too weak to carry her and wings too fragile to fly, Winterlily is wheelchairbound and constantly attended to by a caretaker. *Winterlily's status as a reverse animus is well known within the castle and to a select few, but a secret to most outside of it. *Due to her condition and her short life expectancy, she isn't expected to ever take the throne despite being a princess by blood, and is never bothered with competition or disputes over who the heir should be. *Neither of her parents were reverse animus, she was tainted, and has no reverse animus relatives. x i will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky and you will see your beauty every morning that you rise x x Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Heartenvy)